The Price to be Paid
by SaphireMalfoy
Summary: Ron Weasley is given a challenge even he is not sure he can handle; Betray the wizarding world or betray his friends and family? This is a challenge fic with the prompt 'Promotion'. Enjoy!


The Price to be Paid

A/N: The prompt I got for the Game of Life challenge was "Promotion", so please... enjoy my promotion fic!

"Ronald." Ergus Anderson said with a smile and held out a hand. "How nice to meet one of our best aurors. I am glad you could meet me today for a review of the department. I know you are normally very busy as a guard at Azkaban and an auror doing some of the better work. I know you know the evils of the world."

"Yes sir." Ron said and held out a hand to shake the other. The firm grip of the Minister told him much about the man before him. He'd only taken over within the past few months, but he was already making a huge impression among the Ministry. This former unknown man was a referral of Shakelbolt before he decided to retire. "I took the time today to make this meeting, but then I will be going home to the wife and we're going to relax. It's been a long few months as things are starting to get sorted after Shakelbolt left so quickly."

"I understand." Ergus smiled and put a hand out towards a chair. "Would you like to sit?"

Ron nodded and sat at the chair next to the desk. The elder man sat down on the other side of the desk. Not that Ergus was old in any sense of the word, but he was older than Ron by about 20 years. He looked around and noticed that the office was starting to be rearranged since Shakelbolts stuff had been taken out. There was a picture of a young woman behind the desk, watching him with curious eyes. He smiled shyly at his new boss. "It is very nice to meet you sir. I know you are usually busy, so to take time out of your day and do employee reviews is beyond great."

"Usually I would have someone in a position above you do the review, however, there is going to be a change in the department soon."

"Oh?" Ron said, curious what they could change. Harry had been Head of the Department for a while now, so that would make more sense. However, Ron figured that perhaps Ergus had found out they were friends and had worried that Harry would treat Ron better just because of that. Harry wasn't one to use favoritism in the workplace.

"Your boss, Harry Potter, he's been under investigation by a team of my choosing. There is currently a special group of aurors trying to figure out where some missing aurors disappeared to. The last person to see them was Harry Potter."

"Sir, Harry would never..."

"Ronald. You do understand what my situation is here, do you not?" He frowned and looked at Ron closely.

"I-I understand that there is an issue here, but Harry would never be responsible for something on that level."

"Is it not true that Harry potter is a known murderer?"

"Sir? Harry has never killed anyone without prior approval. And only on a needed basis."

"Voldemort was never Harry Potter's to kill."

"Voldemort." Ron raised his eyes, suddenly confused. "Sir, Harry had been attacked since he was eleven. He had to defend himself, not to mention the wizarding world!"

"Harry Potter is on records as having been a rebellious child and teen. We are afraid he's also continued doing things off the books as he did when he was younger. Your friend believes he is doing things for the greater good, but..."

"He has always done what he believed is best!"

"Including placing many students and adults in harms way by becoming a beacon for Voldemort instead of allowing the Ministry to take care of him ourselves. So many people could have lived had it not been for Potter's naive behavior."

"I-" Ron frowned. He wasn't sure what to say. The Minister made valid points, but that didn't mean Ron liked them.

"Ronald, the Ministry is taking charge once more. Harry Potter has shown suspicious activity that is much like what he did when he was younger. It is not in the Ministry's best interest to have one person in the public eye just because they feel like they need attention. Shakelbolt allowed Harry's head to be filled with the promise of being a Head to the Aurors and being in the public eye. EVERY time he has faded away, another issue has happened that ONLY Harry Potter could solve. I am not tolerant to the issue in Potter's head. Therefore, I have something I would like to do that is why I needed to meet with you Mr. Weasley."

Ron gazed at the Minister with confused eyes. "What can I do for you sir?"

"Ronald, may I ask: How long has it been since you've been promoted?"

"I've not really one to seek a promotion sir." Ron admitted, slightly embarrassed.

"Well, from what I have been hearing you are very well-liked and appreciated by the other Aurors." Ergus said and scratched his chin. "And I have a proposition for you if you'd like to hear it. If you're not looking for a promotion, there is others I can look to, but like anyone else, I am sure you could use the money. Or perhaps even the experience for the future?" He sent a cautious look over the table at Ron. Ron just nodded, not wanting to speak. Part of him felt the sickening feeling of betraying his friend by still listening beyond the Minister's first comments. But the other part of him couldn't argue with him. Could it be true that Harry had been seeking attention? It had been once upon a time that he'd thought the same of Harry.

"I am interested in the idea of a promotion sir, but the only spot I care to seek is lead of a department of aurors perhaps?" Ron said, honestly.

"I believe you have great potential Weasley. You could have that, but so much more. The Head of Aurors position is soon to open up." Ron's mouth opened but before he could speak the Minister continued. "Yes, I know that Potter is the current head. However, he is not going to be for long. I am offering the position to you, contingent on his future arrest."

"A-arrest?"

"Yes, Ronald." The minister said and sat up straight. "I need you to bring Harry to justice for his crimes against the Ministry during the last war as well as any current crimes we may or may not know about. He is to be sent to Azkaban. Am I clear?"

"I- yes, sir." Ronald said, deflating some. The idea of turning in his best friend was not a good idea at all. "I'm sorry. I do not think I can accept the promotion sir."

"Please Ronald, think on it. Talk to your wife." He smiled softly. "It's up to you what you wish to tell her. You know my reasons. You have a conscious Mr. Weasley. I wish you decide fairly quickly though or else I will have to find another candidate for the position."

Ron sighed. "Fine, I will think on it and let you know. But I can almost guarantee the answer will stay the same. Arresting my friend, my brother is not on the list of things I ever want to do in my life, no matter what the reward."

"Ronald, it's for the greater good. For all, honestly. You would get the position you deserve. The Ministry gets justice for all the issues your friend caused without thought. It really is for the best."

"I just cannot say yes right now Sir. It does not feel right." He stood up and walked towards the door. The minister met him partway and nodded.

"There is a price if you do not Ronald." The Minister said with a sly grin and sent him on his way.

Ron arrived home not long after his meeting. His wife, so beautiful was waiting for him when he was done. "So how did the review go?"

"It was… ok." Ron said with what he hoped was enough to get him out of giving away more.

"Just ok? Does the Minister not see how hard you work? I swear, you work more often than you are home and…"

"He liked me just fine, 'Mione. In fact, he told me that there are many who find respect from me. I was very glad to hear that I am seen in a very good light. He brought up a possible promotion…"

"Oh Ronald!" Hermione was hugging him before he could say another word. "Congratulations love! I know how much you deserve it! I bet Harry will be so proud of you! Have you told him?"

"I have not yet. I-I'm not sure I want to take it." Ron admitted, which caused her to step back and take a calculating look at him.

"How long have you mentioned that you don't get paid enough. That you KNOW you are worth more and yet you do not fight for it. You deserve this Ron. You truly do."

"Mione, I just… There's a task I would have to do…"

"All jobs require a test or a standard needed to get a promotion. Whatever it is, I'm sure it's worth it."

"I'm not sure…"

"Ronald," Hermione walked over and took his hands in hers. "I wanted to wait til after the review for a reason. I didn't want it to affect your mood, but in light of your news… I'm pregnant!" She smiled at him, beaming in a way he'd seen before. His stomach dropped, but he could feel himself smiling on the outside. They'd been talking about having another child. They hadn't been sure they could afford it, especially since Hermione had chosen to become a stay at home mother. But now they had no other option. Soon they would have another Weasley child.

Ron ran a hand over Hermione's cheek. "Oh 'Mione!" He said and kissed her roughly. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but… I'll go for the promotion."

"Good!" Hermione said with a smile and placed a hand on her stomach. "Did you hear that little one? Your daddy is gonna make sure we will be comfortable with you as well." She looked up at Ron. "Shall we tell the other kids tonight?"

Ron nodded and breathed out slowly. "Should we invite Harry and Ginny to let them know as well?"

If Ron was going to burn his bridges, he wanted to make the best of the time he had with his friend and brother-in-law til he couldn't any longer. But he knew in order to do what he had to do, he had to find a reason to put Harry back into that place of mind where he only thought of himself. Would that happen? Only time would tell. However, til then, he had a response to write the Minister.

That night before Ginny and Harry were to arrive Ron got up the nerve to write on a parchment:

'Minister Anderson,

I agree to the terms of the promotion. I will need a week to carry out the objective, but I believe I can do so.

Future Head of Aurors

Ronald Weasley'

He placed the parchment between the claws of his owl and took a deep breath. Finally he sent the owl off to the Minister.

"Ronald, Ginny and Harry are here, along with their children. Are you ready for dinner?"

Ron took a deep breath and sighed. He wasn't, but he would be. "I'll be right down, dear!"

"This food is delicious Hermione!" Ginny said with a smile on her face. Her hand was on Harry's on the table, which Ron tried to avoid. Anything that caused him regret over his decision was already weighing on his mind without the constant reminders his sister was already showing to him. She looked over at Ron. "Are you ok Ronald?" She asked, noticing his sad stare.

"Oh, I am fine Gin. More than fine actually." He said, placing a fake smile on his face. "In fact, we have some news."

"News?" Harry asked with a curious tone. "Is this about the meeting you had with the Minister?" His tone was deep, worried as if he knew exactly what the meeting had been about. Harry was known for spying. Perhaps he did know. For Ron's sake, he hoped not.

"No, actually. It's about our family." He said. Hermione grinned, taking Ron's hand into her own.

"We're pregnant!" Hermione said and looked at her children's faces. Hugo continued to eat as if that was no surprise. However Rose stared up wide-eyed.

"I'm gonna have another brother or a sister?" She asked and jumped up. "I really hope it's another girl!" She squealed happily.

"Well, you may have to help me with the baby when it arrives darling. Your father is possibly taking a promotion soon which may mean more work for him, but will certainly be good for us!"

"A promotion?" Harry asked and looked at Ron with curiosity. "What could the Minister place you as that you would qualify for?"

"Well, the Minister said was more than qualified to lead a department of aurors myself."

"Oh Ron, that would be amazing! And I would be more than willing to help train you to be ready for that as well!" Harry's face spoke volumes as his words did. Harry did not see him as ready to be promoted. Not like anyone else did. Like before Harry saw him as weaker. Not trained. Not ready. But he was. Or he would be. However he did not need Harry's help to get there. He would do this on his own.

"Thanks Mate." Ron said with a strained note. "I appreciate it."

"Apparently he has a task to do to prove he is ready. Maybe you'd be able to help him Harry?" Hermione said which made Ron shrug back.

"I'd love to help. What is it Ron?"

"Something I must do for myself. I appreciate the offer though... really." Ron said with a forced smile. He put an arm around Hermione's waist. "So, shall we continue celebrating the reason we're here. My beautiful wife and I have been trying to have a baby for far too long. I am just so proud to say that I will be a father again. My family is growing. I am so happy and ready to bring another Weasley into this world."

"To Ron and Hermione!" Ginny said with a smile on her face and looked at the children. "To Rose and Hugo and their future sibling. You guys make an amazing family."

"We have some news too!" Harry said with a smile on his face. "Ginerva and I have decided that it is time for me to step down. I have been meaning to retire for a long time so that we could travel. Maybe you could wait a week and go back to the Minister and try to get my spot. I know it might be a while til you are ready to be Head of Aurors." Ron coughed, but Harry ignored it. "But when you are, I think that could be a good position for you."

"I appreciate the offer Harry." Ron said. He found what he'd been looking for. Harry did honestly believe that Ron could only do things, only get things, with his help. Harry did like attention. He did take advantage of the fact that he was Harry Potter to get what he wanted. He'd always had money and never needed the job in the first place. Had they talked about traveling, why had he not done this long ago? "Where will you guys go?"

"Remember the first place you wanted to travel as a kid Ron? Until mom showed you how big the spiders got there?"

"You're going to Australia?" Ron asked, feeling betrayed. He'd always wanted to go, despite the spiders. But unlike Harry he needed to work for the money that would get him anywhere. Especially another country.

"We are!" Ginny squealed and held Harry close. "We decided we'd like to travel with the kids before they move out."

Ron felt like he'd been punched in the gut. He'd never be able to do that with his kids. No matter what job he got, he would never be financially able to do so. And yet here Harry was able to do so because he'd been left money by his parents. A house by his godfather. Harry got everything that Ron had to work for.

"I-That sounds like fun." Ron said. "Excuse me. I need to head to the loo."

He turned and walked out of the room. Hermione frowned behind him. He could feel her disappointment too. With all of her studying of different places of the world she'd like to go, he'd never be able to afford that for her. Not unless he actually went through with something that would hurt his sister horribly. He shut the door behind him and turned on the water, placing some on his face. "I can do this." He said, finally convinced. "I can do what is needed to get this promotion. I can do what is needed to get my wife her dreams. All it takes is betraying her best friend."

He growled and poured more water on his face. How he would do this he had no clue. But somehow he'd already made up his mind. Somehow he'd already convinced himself that the Minister had been right and it was for the greater good. If he could keep that in mind, nothing would be impossible.

Ron made his way back downstairs and noticed a lack in guests. "Ginny was starting to feel tired, so the gang went home. I figured we could use some time together anyways. I sent the kids to bed."

Ron grabbed Hermione around the waist and kissed her. "I love you so Hermione. I will do whatever it takes to get us the dream I know you have. I didn't know Harry was taking Ginny traveling."

"I know you didn't know." Hermione said. "I didn't expect it, but I cannot say I am surprised. Do you think you'll go for Harry's position?"

"I might." He said, honestly. "I think I could be a good Head of Aurors."

"I agree." Hermione said and blushed.

"What's with the blush?" He asked, curious.

"I just- I never thought I'd see the day my husband takes the chance to possibly be what he should be. What he deserves. I'm proud of you either way love."

"Thank you 'Mione." Ron said and hugged her tight. "I am ready for bed. Tomorrow I have a lot of work to do."

"I thought you had work off tomorrow." Hermione said with a frown.

"I do, but I do have a task to do within the week. I really should get started tomorrow."

Hermione pouted but nodded. "I agree. You have a decent strategy. You truly have grown."

Ron reached down and patted Hermione's stomach and playfully said. "And so have you."

"Ronald!" Hermione said and smacked the back of his head.

"Oh 'Mione. You know you love me."

"Unfortunately so." Hermione said and rolled her eyes.. "Let's head to bed."

The next morning Ron was woken by an owl at the window. He groaned, wanting to ignore it, but knowing he couldn't. He got up and walked over to the window. As soon as it was open, the owl flew in and perched onto his bed, dropping the rolled up parchment. Hermione must have already been up making food. He walked over to the bed and sat down, looking at the owl who didn't move. "Got instructions, huh?" He asked, which caused the owl to trill. He sighed and picked up the parchment.

'Dear Mr. Weasley,

Fabulous! I had wondered if speaking to your wife might talk sense into you! I know that the work will be difficult for you, but it is for the best of everyone. The Wizarding world will commend you if you do it right.

Ergus Anderson

Minister of Magic'

Ron sighed and rolled the letter back up and stuck it in a drawer. Thankfully the Minister had not mentioned his task. He'd not be able to tell Hermione exactly what he had to do. In fact, if he did this right, he needed to look like the good guy. Oh this was going to be a pain. Ron put his head into his hands and sighed. At least he had breakfast to look forward to. And then a ton of research.

Ron got dressed and pulled together stuff he needed to get into the Ministry. He needed to be able to prove who he was of course. There was a new trend of fake Aurors arising that needed looked into. Ron wanted to make that a priority should he become Head. Harry just laughed it off as pranks like they would have done when they were younger, because so far nothing had happened and no one had gotten hurt. They weren't kids anymore though and the Ministry was a safehouse for many. To think of someone putting the safety at risk scared the hell out of him.

"Ronald, breakfast is ready!" Came Hermione's sweet, caring voice. God how he loved that voice.

"I'll be right down sweetheart." Ron called and grabbed his wand before heading downstairs. He was ready to head out whenever he was done eating. He walked over and kissed Hermione before turning to sit at the table where his kids were already sitting, eating. He watched as his favorite breakfast was put in front of him. "Aww, 'Mione! What's this for?"

"I figured you might like it." Hermione shrugged. "And I barely show you how much I appreciate you anymore."

Ron frowned. He felt like that should be something he should be saying. If he succeeded, he'd be able to treat her right and show her. At least he had that. Ron was very grateful for his wife and he wanted to prove it to her eventually. "Thanks Hermione, love."

She smiled and came to sit by the table with her own plate. As they ate, Ron could feel the smile radiating from Hermione. She'd always gotten very happy when pregnant. He actually was surprised he didn't know beforehand with how good her mood was. He placed a hand on her leg soothingly with one hand while he used the other to eat. "The food is amazing love."

"Thanks." Hermione said with a blush.

As they sat there eating, Ron hated the fact that he had research to do. However with less than a week to complete the task, he knew he'd have to do plenty of research. He finished his food about as quickly as he would have at Hogwarts. His 'table manners' were not exactly the best. However, somehow Hermione loved him still.

"I must go love. I promise to get home as soon as I can." He stood up and walked over to kiss Hugo and Rose on the foreheads before heading out.

"Hey Ron, what are you looking for?" Antoin, a fellow Auror asked, passing Ron at a table where he was researching all sorts of notes. Any notes on Harry potter were mixed in with all his notes on Azkaban as well as notes about the war. He also had notes about the recent Auror disappearances. He needed to research more about that as well. Of the most recent notes, Harry had signed on these all as well.

Ron sighed and looked up. "Actually I am doing some research on things I thought might help me do better in my job to hopefully get ahead."

"Review go that bad?" Antoin asked with a frown. "I know the Minister is a bit odd, but I wouldn't take too much he says as word. Harry will always be there to have your back mate."

"Actually, I'm not so sure he will." Ron said with a frown. Harry's announcement had really thrown a kink in any plan he might have had. "He's talking about retiring."

"Retiring? The Great Harry potter has it in him to do so?" Antoin raised an eye and then shrugged. "Actually, maybe he deserves it. He's always been such a hard worker. I wonder who can replace him."

"Who knows. Think I'd have a decent shot?" Ron asked, testing the waters.

"Oh, you'd be great Ron! Look at you. You're here on your day off doing research. You don't need to. That's something a great leader would do. Talk to Harry. I bet he'd be willing to recommend you."

Ron frowned. "I'd like to be able to do this without Harry's help."

"Up to you Mate." Antoin said and shrugged. "If I had the possibility of getting a recommendation from the boy-who-lived-and-saved-us-all I would."

Ron rolled his eyes. "I think I'll just keep researching. Thanks for the advice though!"

"Anytime." Antoin said and walked off which let Ron relax. He hated having to defend himself. He could easily get the job, Minister's approval or not if he did use Harry. But then he'd have to figure out what the Minister would plot against him and Ron wasn't sure he wanted to deal with that at all.

He turned back to his paperwork. He leafed through til he got the the Azkaban records. He flipped though. Murder was not an option. Harry wasn't known for using killing curses or anything of the sort. If anything, he was perhaps a bit too lenient on people. Something caught his eyes though.

'Percivil Dumbledore- Imprisoned for harming muggles with no just cause.'

"That's it!"

Ron looked up, realizing he'd spoken aloud. Luckily he was alone. He put the papers back into their respective folders and sent them back to their compartments. Likely those same notes wouldn't be pulled out again for a long time.

He stood up and walked down the hall to the Minister's door. He knocked. The door opened and Harry opened the door. "Oh, Ron! The Minister and I were just talking about your possible promotion. I hope you have been working. He said there is quite a bit you must do to prepare. Let me know if you need any assistance."

"Will do." Ron said and cringed. He disliked the idea of the Minister and Harry talking.

"Ronald, how nice it is to see you again." Egrus said and stepped forward. "Harry was just leaving for the day."

"See you next week." Harry said and made his way out the door.

"Next week?" He asked and looked between Harry and the Minister. Harry was already down the hall though. The Minister shrugged. "He came in here looking to retire. I told him that it was not in the best interest of the Ministry to do so. Why don't you come in." He said, stepping aside.

Ron frowned and walked in. "Is it not in his best interest because of my task or because you think he's a better Head?" The door was shut before Ron finished his sentence.

"My dear boy, if he were to leave now, he'd be able to leave the country and disappear forever. Harry Potter has those capabilities. I do not wish that on the world when there is more he can do to hurt us and the rest of the wizarding world." Ron crossed his arms and frowned. He wasn't sure what about this man bugged him. Was it the way he treated him much like Dumbledore had? Or was it something worse?

"How did you know what he wanted to do with the retirement?" He asked.

"Traveling? He brought it up. He told me that his wife and him planned to travel. I worry what he might do when he's not thinking… or worse, when he is. He's a wizard. He's been through a war. Wars mess with people's minds, including his own." That was not the thing Ron was expecting to hear. Had the war messed with Harry's mind? It was obvious it had changed Harry some. He'd been more on guard and a little less compassionate. The Harry the world knew was not even the same Harry anymore. And yet he still got treated like he was perfect. Ron HATED that. He disliked that despite the fact that Ron had done more work, Harry had, because of his name, gotten the promotion. Harry always got what he wanted.

"Perhaps." Ron said with a frown. "I think I have an idea of how to send Harry off to Azkaban."

The Minister tilted his head. "You do?" He asked, surprise evident on his voice. "Well, that is good. I expected you to decide not to work with me."

"Do I have a choice?"

"Of course, Mr. Weasley. You have always had the choice. You could do this or you could find yourself suddenly without a job, with no hope of finding a future job. The Minister's word holds a lot of weight, you know. I am just glad to hear that you chose the right thing. You deserve the promotion. Even Mr. Potter said so. You apparently are a very smart man."

"A-are you threatening me?"

"Of course not Ronald. You already made your decision. I told you that there is a price if you do not. You chose that you deserve the money and the job. You chose smart. However I cannot give you a full week. Harry plans to leave within a week. I know he said he'd see you in a week, but he was lying. He hasn't told you much truth at all for being a friend. He's not planning to take your sister with him. If you disbelieve me, go find him. You will see that he is not one to be trusted."

Ron frowned. He didn't like the sound of what the Minister was implying. "Should I go now, or do you have more to discuss."

"Feel free to go now. But you have three days to make this happen. If you cannot, I will have to go to the next candidate."

Ron turned and left without another word. This man was manipulative. No wonder he'd already been such a good Minister. They all needed to be able to work with everyone and get things done. The Minister was not at fault. He just knew what he was doing. He found himself doing something he regretted though. He followed the trail. He found himself following Harry, only to find him sitting at a table with a young woman in the middle of Hogsmeade. The woman was not his sister. No wonder the Minister thought he knew better. He must have been trailing Harry enough to know the truth as well.

Three days? He could have Harry arrested by tomorrow. Ron made his way towards Knockturn alley and noticed the looks of witches and wizards watching him cautiously. He was a known Auror. However it was not exactly rare to see aurors down here watching to make sure things stayed as legal as possible. He made his way into a potions shop and found himself looking around. He watched the store owner go into the back and grabbed a vial, making his way out.

"I only need a couple things." He said as he walked towards the bar. He needed to make his way home because the rest of his plan needed to wait.

That night Ron waited til his wife was asleep before sneaking out. He made sure not to wake her and planned to be back within a couple of hours. He went over to the floo and called out. He found his way into Harry's house and walked up to the room he knew was Harry and his sister's. They both lay asleep. He placed a soothing charm over them both and carefully grabbed one of Harry's hairs from his pillow. He snuck out and walked over to the restroom. The polyjuice experience was not one Ron had wanted to experience again, but then again, he'd never assumed he'd need to. He hated the afteraffects. But looking into the mirror to see Harry's face made him feel more confident.

He grinned and walked back to Harry and Ginny's room, which still had the door open. He grabbed Harry's wand. He needed to be quick. But he'd already done the research and knew where he was going to go. He walked out of the home and apparated to the house he'd grown up knowing as Harry's. The Dursleys of Privet Drive. He raised his wand and blasted open the door. Making his way into the house, he already knew that he had very little time. But little was enough.

The next day it was found that Vernon and Petunia had been attacked by someone. They weren't able to speak and had the look of a certain person's parents. Had they been put under cruciatus? Who would do such a thing. Harry was the first to make a big deal about it. "We will find who did this. I want everyone on this case!"

The Aurors nodded and made their way to investigate. What Harry didn't realize was that by sending people to investigate, they would come to find Dudley. He'd been attacked as well! There was already some talk about the family of Harry Potter being attacked, but somehow it wasn't until Dudley was found, clutching to his bedsheets, saying "H-harry…" that they knew something was up and Harry had to be involved.

Ron shook his head. "I must arrest him." He said, biting his lip. "I have to arrest my best friend."

The other Aurors were very supportive of him. "We understand. You have to do so."

"I can't believe Harry would do so."

"Why did he?"

"I honestly don't know." Ron answered. "I mean, he had issues in the past. He lived with them for a long time. You'd think he could let go anything they did to him twenty years later."

As a courtesy to Ron, the other Aurors allowed Ron the honors of arresting Harry. Harry screamed and screamed how he didn't do it. But who would believe him? Even Ginny, who knew of his past believed that Harry was to blame. Plus when the spell was found on his wand, with his prints, he had no defense. He gave in.

Less than a week later Ergus Anderson stood before the Aurors. "It is with deep regret that I must replace the head of Aurors. Who knew that such a well-known and well-liked young man could find such evil in his heart. He will find punishment in his lifelong sentence at Azkaban. However, for doing what was needed for the good of the Wizarding community, I promote Ronald Weasley, the captor of Harry Potter, to head of Aurors. Congratulations!"

The whooping and hollers were beyond what Ron expected. And he enjoyed every minute of it. The following weeks allowed Ron and the family to adjust. Ginny got the money from Harry's account and decided that despite her husband being locked up, she should still do things with her family. Good for her. Ron had many tasks to set for the Aurors, but he was finding the job to be exactly what he was expecting. And Hermione was proud of him as well.

There had been a price that needed to be paid. He'd sent his best friend off to Azkaban. He'd lost his confidant. But he'd gained so much more. Confidence. A promotion. Happiness. And it was all thanks to Harry Potter, the newest Prisoner of Azkaban.


End file.
